narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Differences between the Chronicles of Narnia books and their adaptations
These are the differences between the books and the various adaptations of movies and series Animated Version *The film begins with Lucy telling the others about Narnia and the wardrobe, and the events in Narnia with Mr. Tumnus are shown as a flashback. In the book, these events are shown before she tells everyone about them. *The characters of Mrs. Macready, Father Christmas and the Giant Rumblebuffin are cut. (Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy appear to enter the wardrobe on their own, and Aslan gives them their gifts when they reach the Stone Table. However, Father Christmas is mentioned, and the jingle bells of his sled are heard.) *Maugrim's name is changed to Fenris Ulf, like in the old American Version of the chronicles. *There is no mentioning in the books that Edmund is bespectacled. BBC TV Show The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe * When Edmund meets the White Witch, she magically makes a tent appear where she and Edmund talk * The White Witch's sleigh was pulled by horses, instead of reindeer. * Like the 3 other movie adaptions of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, when Edmund asks for more Turkish delight. The White Witch angrily snaps "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" at him, before she says "No" gently to him. In the books, she was content with Edmund when he asked for more turkish delight and laughed. Prince Caspian & The Voyage of the Dawn Treader * In the Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Lucy Pevensie's character did not go barefoot for a part of the journey. Neither did Coriakin and Ramandu. The Silver Chair * There are some scenes unrelated like the dragon appearing at the Ruined City of the Giants. At the end of the show, when they emerge from the Underground Kingdom it is summer, during the day. In the book, they emerge into Narnia during the winter, in the middle of a celebration, at night. *Puddleglum's burnt hand heals instantly in the show, but does not in the book. Film Series The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *In the book, the bombings of London were mentioned only, while in the movie adaption there is a sequence which shows the Pevensies hiding from death in their shelter. *In the book, Lucy first enters the Wardrobe while they were exploring the house. In the film, she enters while playing Hide and go seek. *In the book, Lucy's second time into Narnia and Edmund's first was while playing Hide-and-Go-Seek. In the film, it was in the middle of the night. *In the book, while playing Hide and go seek, Susan who was "It," not Peter. *In the film, the White Witch has fair skin, dark-blonde hair and a crown of ice. In the book, the Witch is described as "not merely pale, but white like snow or paper or icing-sugar", with a golden crown and a red mouth. *In the movie, Edmund and Tumnus share a cell, and Jadis taunts them by telling Tumnus that Edmund turned him in. In the book, Edmund and Tumnus did not share a cell as Tumnus had already been turned to stone when Edmund arrived at Jadis' castle. *The frozen river sequence, seen in the movie, was not in the book. *In the movie, the White Witch turns a Fox into stone after Edmund tells her about Aslan. In the book, she turns a party of Narnians into stone after the Fox tells her about Father Christmas. *In the book, Aslan vaguely tells Peter he will be leading the Narnians alone. In the movie, Lucy sends the Dryads to tell Peter and Edmund that Aslan is dead, leaving Peter to decide what to do. *In the book, Lucy wants to stay with Edmund to see him recover, but Aslan tells her to go help the others before it is too late for them. In the film, Edmund recovers quickly and Lucy goes to help the others. *In the book, the focus remains on Susan, Lucy and Aslan, and the battle of Beruna isn't shown until they arrive, at which point it is almost over. *The characters of Otmin, the White Witch's general, and Oreius, the Narnian's general, did not appear in the book. *In the book, the beavers tunnel wasn't attached to the dam, but in the film it was. *In the book, the children and the beavers had already got out before the wolves came, but in the film the children had to go through the tunnel to escape. Prince Caspian *The film opens with Caspian's flight. In the book, Trumpkin told the Pevensies of Caspian and his story after ''they had been in Cair Paravel for two days. *In the film, while reading, Susan meets a boy who has an unrequited crush on her, and Peter gets himself and Edmund into a fight. There are no such occurrences in the book. *In the book, the children are waiting for the trains to take them to school at a country railway station, which is almost empty. In the film, they are on the crowded London Underground, making it unclear how the four children could disappear without anyone noticing. *In the film, Miraz isn't crowned King until after the night-raid. In the book, he had been the King for years as he was crowned shortly after he secretly murdered his brother, King Caspian IX. *In the book, Caspian is a young teenage boy of thirteen; the same age as Susan. In the film, he is coming of age (and therefore closer to Peter's age). *In the film, all four Pevensies leave their shoes on the beach and explore the Cair Paravel ruins barefoot after paddling. In the book, Lucy and Edmund are the only ones to go barefoot, and Susan berates them into bringing their shoes with them. *The apples at the Cair Paravel ruins are red in the film. In the book, they are golden. *The Pevensies deduce that they are in the ruins of Cair Paravel much more quickly in the film than in the book. *A chase scene is added on the way to Dancing Lawn. *In the book, no mention is made of Minotaurs fighting for Caspian, and two other species (wolves and Black Dwarves) who fought for the White Witch are expressly mentioned as unviable allies. *Trumpkin tells Lucy that the Trees "retreated so far into themselves they haven't been heard from since". In the book, he doesn't believe in dryads and naiads. *Trumpkin is portrayed as being more skeptical of authority in the film than in the book. *In the book, the Pevensies turn back after they find a town at Beruna and a bridge built over the ford. In the film, they find the bridge still under construction by Telmarine soldiers. *In the book, the Pevensies meet Aslan ''before they meet Caspian. *In the film, the Narnians launch an attack on Miraz's castle. In the book, an attack on Miraz's castle was considered, but the idea was abandoned. *In the film, Doctor Cornelius is arrested and thrown into prison by Miraz after Caspian's flight and is rescued by Caspian during the attack on the castle. In the book, Doctor Cornelius escaped the castle shortly after helping Caspian to flee. *In the film, Dr. Cornelius tells Caspian that Miraz killed his father after Caspian rescues him from prison. In the book, Dr. Cornelius reveals this secret to Caspian when helping him to escape. *Prunaprismia does not make any on-screen appearance in the book, she is just mentioned a few times. *In the film, Caspian blows Susan's horn during his flight after falling from his horse, just outside Trufflehunter's home. In the book, he blew the horn at Aslan's How after meeting the Narnians. *Caspian is knocked out by Nikabrik during his flight in the film. In the book, he was knocked out by a tree branch. *In the film, the first Narnians Caspian meets are only Trufflehunter and Nikabrik whilst in the book, he also met Trumpkin. *In the film, Trumpkin is captured by the Telmarine soldiers who chase Caspian into the woods when he intervenes in Caspian's flight. In the book, he was captured on his journey to Cair Paravel. *In the book, at Aslan's How, Nikiabrik, the Hag and the Werewolf were preparing for the ritual to summon the White Witch, in direct treason to Caspian, who was unaware of what they were about to do, when Peter and Edmund arrived with Trumpkin in time to stop them. In the film, Caspian at first goes along with the ritual, and the White Witch's apparition is summoned, tempting Caspian and Peter before being destroyed by Edmund. *In the film, Caspian meets all four of the Pevensies before arriving at Aslan's How. In the book, he only met Peter and Edmund at Aslan's How and didn't meet Susan and Lucy until after the battle was over. *Susan never fought in the book: only Peter, Edmund and Caspian fought, while Susan and Lucy stayed with Aslan and helped him to restore Narnia to its former glory. *In the book, Glozelle kills Miraz, and Sopespian is decapitated by Peter. Glozelle is not mentioned afterwards, and his fate is unknown. In the film, Sopespian kills Miraz and is finished off by the River God, while Gregoire is decapitated by Peter. Glozelle survives and is the first Telmarine to go through the Door in the Air. *In the book, the River God was released after the bridge was destroyed. In the film, the River God destroys the bridge after Aslan wakes him up. *Caspian's nurse is not seen in the film, nor is she mentioned and it was Doctor Cornelius who told Caspian the stories of Narnia. *In the film, Caspian forms an attraction to Susan, which results in Susan kissing Caspian goodbye before the Pevensies leave. In the book, however, Caspian was never attracted to Susan, nor did she ever kiss him for they only met briefly. *In the film, Peter gives Caspian his sword to keep before the Pevensies leave. In the book, he was given Susan's horn. *In the book, the Pevensies changed back into their school clothes before they went back. In the film, their clothes appear to change by magic, leaving it unclear how Edmund managed to leave his torch in Narnia. *Edmund lost his torch in the movie in the raid on Miraz's castle. It drops when he appears at the top of the tower. It alerted the Telmarines to their presence. The Voyage of the Dawn Treader *'﻿'''In the film, Edmund attempts to enlist in the army, only to be thwarted by Lucy in a manner eerily similar to the previous film where she embarassed Susan. *In the film, Eustace makes up a limerick, not a couplet. *In the film, Eustace addresses his parents as "mother" and "father" whilst in the book, he addresses them by their names, "Alberta" and "Harold". *In the film, Eustace faints when he sees that the animals can talk whereas in the book, he dismisses Reepicheep as a "performing animal". *In the book, immediately after boarding the Dawn Treader, Lucy changes out of her wet clothes into clothes borrowed from Caspian. Caspian's shoes, however, fit so badly that they are unwearable. While she does get her own clothes returned to her, dried, she kicked off her shoes in the sea and so remains barefoot until sea-boots can be bought for her in Narrowhaven. In the film, the clothes Lucy changes into fit her much more properly, and as such, they include a pair of boots. *In the book, Reepicheep challenges Eustace to a duel ''before arriving at the Lone Islands; this challenge is replaced with a duel between Caspian and Edmund in the film and Reepicheep and Eustace later have their own duel after visiting Narrowhaven. *At the Lone Islands, Caspian instructed his men to keep silent about their identities, and only revealed who he was to Lord Bern after he bought his freedom, having been reminded of Caspian's father. In the movie, Caspian shouts "I am your king!" the second they are ambushed by Slave Traders, and meets Lord Bern in the cell where the Slave Traders throw him and Edmund. *In the book, Caspian learns from Lord Bern that the Slave Traders have been allowed to operate without interference from the Governor, Gumpas, who sees the practice as unavoidable and necessary for the economy. In the film, Caspian learns from Bern that the Slave Traders have been making sacrifices to a green mist. *In the film, Lord Bern had not left Narrowhaven because he had been captured and imprisoned by the Slave Traders. In the book, he had not left because he had married and settled down there. *In the film, Rhince is a Narrowhaven citizen who joins the voyage to find his wife. In the book, Rhince is a high member of the Dawn Treader crew. *The Dark Island takes the form of a green mist, becoming a sort of sentient threat seeking to "corrupt all goodness" and "steal the light" from the world, rather than the embodiment of fear in Narnia. *Similarly, the Sea Serpent was a dumb brute that the Dawn Treader is able to slip away from before Deathwater Island. In the film, it appears at the end as another manifestation of the Green Mist. *Caspian was much closer to Edmund and Lucy's age in the book, and had a very different tempermant. *In the book, Eustace tries to steal water whereas in the film, he tries to steal an orange. *The geography has been drastically changed for the film, resulting in some of the islands being visited in a different order than they were in the book. In the book, Dark Island came before Ramandu's Island; Dragon Island and Goldwater Island were two separate islands, neither were volcanic and both were visited before Coriakin's Island. *In the film, Reepicheep never accompanies Caspian, Edmund and Lucy as they explore each of the islands. *In the book, the ship is caught up in a violent storm for two weeks after departing Narrowhaven and arrives at Dragon's Island badly damaged. In the film, the storm comes after departing Magician's Island and before arriving at Goldwater Island and no serious damage is caused. *In the book, though it's assumed that Lord Octesian died at Dragon's Island, it's implied variously that the he was either killed by or transformed into the dragon that Eustace encounters. In the film, Lord Octesian's remains are found among the treasure and identified by Caspian, though it's uncertain what actually killed him. *In the film, Coriakin turned the Dufflepuds invisible to protect them from the Green Mist, and they seek Lucy's help because they can't read. In the book, the Dufflepuds turned themselves invisible after Coriakin turned them "ugly". They sought Lucy's help because only a girl can reverse the spell, and they were too afraid to send their own daughters. *In the book, Eustace was unable to follow the Dawn Treader at sea until Aslan changed him back from a dragon. In the film, Eustace remains transformed until the end, and is curiously able to pull the ship when there's no wind. *In the film, a page from the Book of Incantations tempts Lucy by showing her as the exact image of Susan; in the book she imagined her beauty surpassing Susan's. She also harmfully used a spell to spy on her friends, but in the movie she uses a harmless spell to make it snow indoors. *In the film, Ramandu's daughter is a star, not half-star and is named. Her father never appears in the film. *In the book, Lilliandil's dress is blue whilst in the film, her dress is white, though the colour of her starly glow is blue as she is a blue star. *Lilliandil says that the three Lords were put into a sleep because they were half-mad and threatening violence upon each other when they arrived on the island and "violence is not permitted at Aslan's Table", whereas in the book, they slept because one of them took the Stone Knife and they were not meant to touch it. The Witch's knife is not given any further explanation in the book or film. *In the book, Caspian flirts with Lilliandil by referencing Sleeping Beauty. In the film, he states in a formal manner that she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. *In the book, Caspian was forbidden by Aslan to sail to the World's End. *In the book, Aslan appears to Eustace at Dragon's Island, once at Deathwater Island and to Lucy at Coriakin's Island. In the film, he only appears at the world's end outside a dream, implying that the Green Mist somehow prevented his communicating with them. *In the film, Eustace and Jill Pole are already friends as Jill is mentioned to be visiting Eustace at the end of the film. Jill is not mentioned in the book, but in its sequel "The Silver Chair". Initially they were not friends and only knew each other by surname; in fact, Jill loathed Eustace for following the gang of bullies at their school (before he changed). *Near the end of the book Lucy sees the sea people in the water whilst in the movie they where replaced by Naiads. *There are no "seven swords" in the book. *The White Witch does not appear in the book, just mentioned by Lucy in respect of the Stone Knife. Category:Lists